Oriri
First Mother, The Jealous One, Gray Goddess, Bruja Gris, Gray Witch, Mother of All, Oriri is among the first four Gods and Goddesses. She is known and revered throughout Cetemar, under many different names. She is bride to the Old Father, Ecnis, God of Eternity, and thought to be mother of all the Sons and Daughters, Gods of Men, Elves, and Dwarves. She is a fearsome deity, rarely seen in the mortal realm. She may manifest as a beautiful woman's voice or beams of light through the clouds or tree tops. Most spectacularly she comes as an elder woman, just ending childbearing age. She wears a dress threaded with gold and silver, and her skin shines. Over her shoulder is a sling to carry a child. And on her belt are hundreds of pockets and one dagger of pure silver. Everything within view of her loses all tone, making Oriri the focal point of color on a landscape of gray, black and white. A priest or follower who is truly colorblind is considered blessed by Her. Those touched by Oriri have irises of gray. Her powers over living things are thought limitless. Oriri can take or make life on a whim. But She is a jealous goddess, sometimes vainglorious. In darker tales, Oriri is said to have killed Her first daughter, Aardea for defying Her. In other tales, Oriri had Aardea killed for being more beautiful than Her. Charges Oriri is said to watch over all the living, especially mothers and children. Men, Dwarves, and Elves may call upon Her for aid. Orcs however, risk Her wrath. She considers them illegitimate children, usurpers of Her rightful heirs. Followers Most worshippers of Oriri are women. The goddess's worshippers can be found throughout Cetemar. Oririan worshippers offer grain for healthy pregnancy and successful birth. Others offer live sacrifice. Still others sacrifice a part of their lives in service to the Goddess, for terms up to five years. Hence, Oriri temples are always well-staffed with worshippers. Clerics and Spells Clerics of Oriri, "Matregris" have several sects, some in violent conflict. The Midian Synod does not allow men to become clerics. The Aquethaini Sept allows men to do so. Other sects do not allow persons of fellblood to join the orders. There are hidden sects among Fellbreeds as well, who risk their lives to worship the Gray Goddess. The most common sign of an Oriri cleric is a gray sling with a gem clasp or silver pin. Matregris, or Gray Mothers, are excellent midwives. Through both magic and experience, Matregris are superior healers as well. Few Matregris are warriors. Those that are prefer to fight with silvered weapons, in honor of their Goddess. Matregris are avowed foes of necromancy and the Undying. Oririan spells are primarily of the healing nature. They are known to be able to sense illness, and concoct effective curative potions. The most powerful Matregris can raise the dead; but the cost of such spells are steep. Allies Gods and goddesses of life and creation are Oriri's allies. Foes Estragos, God of Chaos; Ubilaz, Son of Estragos; and the minor gods of the Fellbreed. Category:Pantheons